we were one with our destinies entwined
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Tom is determined to do anything to see Hermione Granger fall, even if it means making Ginevra Weasley the newest member of the Slytherin house. :: GinnyTom, House Swap!AU


**Written for:**

Transfiguration Class at Hogwarts: Write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end.

Prompt: (word) giggle

Trope of the Month: House Swap!au

Prompts:  
(main characters) a Slytherin and a Gryffindor  
(song) 'War' - Poets of the Fall  
(emotion) disgust  
(word) available  
(spell) Incendio

Piñata challenge: Hermione Granger as the main character.

A/N: Thank you so much to AJ and Shay for betaing. You guys are amazing and actually saved me from submitting more terrible work. *hugs*

 **x.X.x**

Some days, Tom thought he might hate Albus Dumbledore and his damn twinkling eyes.

"To celebrate the end of the war against Gellert Grindelwald, I would like to propose a new event," the Headmaster said with a beam. "Four of the most suitable students will be part of a program in which they will exchange houses for a month. If they can meet the expectations in adapting, I will personally be providing them with whatever their biggest requests is, as long as it is not forbidden by law."

Most days, Tom was certain about his hatred.

Still, he was not Tom Riddle for nothing. There were opportunities available for him and he would be a fool not to use them.

 **x.X.x**

Hermione Jean Granger, Tom thought with disgust, was the most obnoxious person he had ever associated with. It was not enough for her to be smart in general academics, but she had to lord it over everyone,

Lording things, Tom knows, is how you get people to despise you.

"I think I'll be entering the house swap," Granger said as they did their Head Boy and Head Girl patrols. "Headmaster Dumbledore did say it was going to be the most suitable, I think in terms of Gryffindor at least, I'm most qualified—"

Tom tuned the rest of the speech out, rolling his eyes. While it would be entertaining to see Hermione Granger suffer in the snake pit _\- for what other house would Dumbledore exchange Gryffindor with?_ \- he refused to let her get any more high and mighty.

That sent his thoughts in a different direction: who else from the Lions would be suitable? Potter and Weasley may have had solid heads on their shoulders, regardless of how much Granger complained about them, but they had different priorities.

Brown and Patil were useful in terms of rumour knowledge but little else, Finnegan and Thomas were too wrapped up in each other, Dunbar barely spoke. Robins cried easily, the Creeveys were an unsuitable wreck, and the girl Weasley—

Tom stopped short. Ginevra Weasley was a Chaser on the team, a high ranked student, and a Prefect, a combination that put her around Granger's level. Best of all, she wasn't an insufferable know-it-all.

Granger, still chattering, didn't notice, but Tom's mouth curved into a smirk.

 **x.X.x**

Tom was worried despite himself. The numbers and logic had made sense in his head, but people had a nasty habit of being foolish and not compatible with the correct result.

"Students, the Heads and I have reached a verdict. We will be deciding the exchanging students by allowing their classmates to nominate them," Albus Dumbledore called.

The Great Hall burst into chaos. Students turned to their friends to beg them for nominations, whispers and rumours spread viciously through the tables.

Tom sat peacefully, looking undisturbed despite the gnawing fear making its way through his body.

 **x.X.x**

"From Ravenclaw, the nominations with the most votes are as following: Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, and Terry Boot," Professor Flitwick squeaked out.

Tom smirked into his cereal. None of those three stood a chance.

"From Hufflepuff, our selections are Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Ernie Macmillan," Professor Sprout read out softly.

Tom's smirk slid off his face. Bones was the niece of a department head and a daughter of war heroes, with stellar achievements in school. She could put up a fight.

Professor Severus Snape was next. "From the noble house of Slytherin: Tom Riddle, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy."

Tom allowed the people around him to cheer for him and pat his shoulder, merely smiling coldly.

Finally, it was the event he had been waiting for. Professor McGonagall stepped up and read out in her Scottish accent, "From Gryffindor: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and—"

Her voice trailed off as she frowned. The nominations had only been seventh-year students until now.

"And Ginevra Weasley," she said, looking around to where the sixth-year girl only raised an eyebrow, no shock on her face.

Tom also raised an eyebrow. Interesting. The Weasley girl may be smarter than she seemed.

 **x.X.x**

"I just don't understand," Granger exclaimed when they did their patrol that night. "Harry is the Boy Who Lived, of course, with his defeat of Grindelwald, but why Ginny?"

Tom prayed to anyone listening for patience. "Is that just a rhetorical question, Granger, or do you actually want my input?"

Granger blinked owlishly, but Tom was already continuing. "The female Weasley is a Quidditch star with fair grades while being a Prefect. Additionally, unlike you, Weasley has a group of adoring fans."

Granger turned away and Tom briefly wondered if that was her attempt to stop him from seeing her tears. When she eventually did turn back, however, her face was just angry.

"You don't have to be so rude, Tom," she snapped. "You're not very nice either."

Tom's brow furrowed. "It's Riddle to you, and when did I ever say anything about kindness, Granger? The difference between the two of us is that people like me."

Granger glared at him, a look more scalding than _Incendio_. Tom merely smiled and she stormed off.

Well then, at least the patrol would be quieter.

 **x.X.x**

Tom met the Weasley girl on a Sunday. He was in the library, seated on the floor of the Restricted Section, when she walked in without a pass.

"Madam Prince is going to make your life miserable," he pointed out, not lifting his eyes from his book. It was a fascinating one on the topic of Rune magic and he was engrossed.

The girl laughed and that's when he looked up in surprise. She was a redhead, like the rest of her family, but her hair was darker, the colour of fire. Her eyes were smoldering and he could see something like darkness lurking behind them when she sized him up.

Maybe, Tom thought in surprise, she'll actually be worth his time. Either way, an introduction was in order.

"Tom Riddle," he said, sticking out his hand. "And who are you, to not fear a librarian capable of murder?"

She laughed again before sticking her hand out too. It was toned but still soft in his as she replied, "Ginevra Weasley, Ginny for short. To answer your question, I know some things about Madam Pince and Filch that she doesn't want everyone to know about."

Blackmailing, manipulative and devious. Oh, he liked her.

 **x.X.x**

"So, what did Hermione do to make you hate her?" Ginevra asked, her feet propped up hazardously on the library table. Madam Pince glared again from the safety of her desk but said nothing.

Tom lowered his book cautiously. Ginevra had a terribly unpleasant habit of knowing more than she should and revealing it at the worst time.

"What makes you think I hate her?" Tom asked cautiously, his smile bland.

Ginevra rolled her eyes. "Oi, I'm not stupid, Tom. I've seen you interact with her. Plus, you nominated me to piss her off."

Tom's book was lying on the table abandoned now. "Oh, did I?"

Ginevra merely smiled and after a minute, Tom smirked back.

 **x.X.x**

"The students selected for the exchange are Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Tom Riddle and Ginevra Weasley," Dumbledore read off the page, smiling cheerfully.

Hermione Granger fled, pride insulted, and Tom smiled brighter than he had ever before. _Pride comes before the fall, Granger._

 **x.X.x**

"Thank you, Tom," Ginevra said abruptly and Tom turned around in confusion.

They were back to sitting in the library, close enough to piss Granger off but not close enough for her to overhear them.

"For what, Ginevra?" Tom asked smoothly, not letting any of his confusion show.

Ginevra smiled a bright grin that made her look dangerous. "I like Slytherin."

Tom looked down to hide his smirk. He knew she would.

 **x.X.x**

Gryffindor was not difficult to manipulate. The Lions don't look for deceit and manipulation that way the Snakes do. They mistrust him because he's a Slytherin, of course, but it doesn't last long.

It only took a few games and dropped secrets, a wild night of truth or dare, and a makeover for him to have more friends in the Lion house than he had ever expected.

 **x.X.x**

"She's a monster," Avery complained, having cornered Tom in the hall. "She blackmailed me into doing her homework for a month and turned my hair purple. I can't wait till this is over."

Tom nodded politely, faking concern. Inside, he resisted the urge to laugh gaily.

 **x.X.x**

"You apparently make a good Snake, Ginevra," Tom said, lounging gracefully in the couch across from hers. "I've heard stories."

Ginny stared back at him, her gaze wild and promising. "I could say the same about you."

Tom leaned in closer. "Oh, could you?"

He was close enough to smell her perfume and she bit her lip, her eyes meeting his, and he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

It was passionate and fiery just like her and he could feel her hands tangle in his hair as he pulled her closer.

As usual, his manipulations had paid off.


End file.
